


Waking Up

by Q_it



Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, author is hopeless romantic, more smut, really it's just smut, really romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_it/pseuds/Q_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki came to consciousness by the call of warm, tender lips against his neck. His eyes flickered open for a bare second, finding their room on Vanaheim aglow with bright morning light. It had been too long since he was able to pull his beloved away from her work. So, he planned a holiday for the two of them on Vanaheim because the Vanir were rather relaxed peoples who thought nothing of young lovers spending the entire week in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceMorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorte/gifts).



> This is all smut.  
> I'm not even kidding. This has not even a lick of plot. It's just tasertricks sexytimes. You have been warned.

Loki came to consciousness by the call of warm, tender lips against his neck. His eyes flickered open for a bare second, finding their room on Vanaheim aglow with bright morning light. It had been too long since he was able to pull his beloved away from her work. So, he planned a holiday for the two of them on Vanaheim because the Vanir were rather relaxed peoples who thought nothing of young lovers spending the entire week in bed.

“Loki.” Darcy’s voice cooed to him, her lips brushing over his jaw. “Rise and shine, my lovely.”

“Mmmf.” He protested, keeping his eyes firmly shut as he wrapped his arms around her body to cuddle her soft, luscious form. Happily, he buried his face in her breasts, pleased it was his shirt that covered them.

“Loki, it’s important.” She chided, running her fingers through his hair and stroking his bare shoulders. Loki would swear on Asgard’s prosper that there was no better thing in all of Yggdrasil than waking up naked with Darcy Lewis in his arms.

He hummed, nuzzling her breasts and pulling up the shirt so he could lick and bite at her pale skin. He made it to her nipple, sucking at the tender pink flesh until it hardened in his mouth. Darcy sighed a bit, her body arching into his touch.

“What is so important, Darling?” he asked before kissing his way to her other breast.

Her answer was slow and unhurried, just like his kisses. “I need you….”

Loki grinned, lifting his head to press feather light kisses to her parted lips. “And you shall have me.” He whispered, his hand tracing a path between her breasts and over her stomach. He lingered at her sex, his fingers hovering over her dampened, bare lips.

Darcy’s eyes were closed and her head was thrown back in anticipation, the pale expanse of her throat glowing in the midmorning sun. He kissed her jaw, enjoying her frustration as she lifted her hips to seek out his touch.

“Loki…” she protested tugging on his hair. She squirmed, changing methods almost immediately. “Please…”

He chuckled because her response was ever so Darcy-like. Demand something, and if that doesn’t work, beg. She was shameless in bed, and Loki was infatuated.

Unable to deny her pleasure any longer, Loki slid one finger around her wet cunt, gently smearing her slick around, and purposefully avoiding that tender bundle of nerves that throbbed for his attention. “Darling, how long have you been in such a state?” Loki asked, letting his finger dip into her the tiniest bit, just enough to provoke a bit of frustration in the noises she made.

“Long enough.” She huffed, “Loki, stop teasing.”

He could have kept on. He could tease Darcy Lewis until the day turned to night and she would sob in pleasure when he at last touched her. But he would not deny her for so long, especially when she was so helplessly in need.

He brought his lips to hers, liking her approving moan as he gently began rubbing her clit. “Loki…”

Without another word, his lips followed the path of his hand until he was kneeling between her legs, kissing the inside of her ankle. He made his way up to her thigh, sucking at the skin there until it bruised. He backed away for a moment before tasting her, just to observe the beauty of Darcy Lewis’ sweet, needy quim.

She was a delicious sight. Loki had come to appreciate the more intimate parts of women, in the sense that each one was different. Each had a different flavor and feel. Each woman had her own reactions; her own quirks that, if discovered, could make her writhe and scream in pleasure.

And Darcy was no exception.

But there was something more than that about her, for Loki had never tasted anyone so delicious or heard moans so chilling that they turned his bones into sex. He had never found himself so utterly content sitting between any other woman’s thighs but Darcy’s. Sure he enjoyed it with other women, but it wasn’t like this. He didn’t need them like he needed her. He was a man in a perpetual drought and was insatiably thirsty.

 Darcy quenched his thirst.

In bed, she was completely free. She did not have centuries of practice lying in bed, nor did she feel the need to be coy about what pleased her. Her reactions were expression of only her truest feelings. Her moans were music to listen to while he dined.

His eyes raked over her again and he was overcome with some wholesome sense fulfillment shadowed only by slight disbelief.

This beautiful, lovely woman was his. It was he who warmed her bed and he who she told her secrets to. He had spent years learning her mind and heart, memorizing them, loving them, sharing himself with them. And now he got to discover this part of her. He could be hers and she could be his. He could love her with every part of him now.

“Loki…?” Darcy asked, sitting up on her elbows. “What’s wrong?”

At first, he wondered why she could ever believe he felt something was wrong when it was oh so incredibly right. Then Loki realized that he had been staring down at her for longer than most would deem acceptable. But it wasn’t until she reached up to cup his face in her hand that he realized his cheeks were wet.

They knelt facing each other as Darcy kissed his tears and he cradled her head in his hands.

“Loki?” she asked again when he did not respond.

He smiled, not bothering to be ashamed by his softness. He couldn’t be. Not with her. Not when his feelings were so true. “I love you, Darcy. I love you so very much.” He breathed, kissing her so deeply that she had to hold onto his shoulders for support.

When they finally broke apart, Darcy’s mouth was red and her tongue was fresh with the taste of him. “I love you too, Loki.”

They kissed again and Loki apologized against her lips. “I am sorry, my love. Delayed gratification is not nearly as satisfying once the moment has been ruined.”

Darcy scoffed at him, reaching around her body to take his hand and guide it to her soaking folds. “Shut up, Loki. Declarations of love are now my number one turn-on. Well, that and that thing you do with your tongue that I’m pretty sure most people need to learn.”

Loki laughed, pulling her closer and trapping his cock between them. “Then I shall endeavor to do both.”

Darcy bounced a bit when Loki threw her down and fervently pressed his mouth between her legs, lapping at her wet center. He didn’t tease this time, instead running the flat of his tongue along her slit. He was good with that tongue. It swirled around her clit, dipping inside of her entrance to taste the effects of his efforts.

And her taste…he couldn’t get enough of it. He pulled his arms up around her thighs, hiking her legs around his shoulders in attempt to bury his face a little deeper in her dripping folds.

 Darcy’s hands tugged at his hair, telling him that she was close and Loki took the opportunity to close his mouth over her clit and draw out her orgasm with rapid flicks of his tongue over her hot flesh.

She came, legs trembling and heels digging into his back. A groan made up of pure ecstasy tore her throat as Loki directed his attentions a little lower to let her juices fill his mouth and wet his face. Being covered in her essence was immensely rewarding in what he believed, a near primal sense. She was slick and ready for him and it was he who made her feel that way.

Her unrestricted want for him was breathtaking and he was addicted to her enthusiasm. It was reassuring to know that his feelings were reciprocated.

Loki waited until her sensitive flesh had a chance to recover from her orgasm, biding his time by exploring how wet he could make her with just a few kisses.

Darcy whimpered as his tongue lapped against her clit once more. “Loki…”

“Hmm?” he hummed, repeating the action and making her legs twitch and a lovely cry to fall from her lips.

“Loki…I…oh my God.” She panted, giving in and getting lost in the feeling of his lips taking her in, sucking until she was choking on her own need.

With her legs over his shoulders, Darcy gained leverage, lifting her hips even higher to grind and smear herself on Loki’s tongue. He moaned into her and the vibrations of his voice were enough to push Darcy off the edge again. Only this time, a hot wet gush spilled from her sex as her back arched in pleasure.

She sobbed out his name, her thighs tightening around his head as her orgasm surged through her. Her body was alive, tingling with sensation. The blood in her veins, once boiling, started to cool and her rigid limbs relaxed against the sheets as her mind leisurely made its way back into a state of coherency.

At long last, Loki lifted his head from between her legs, an extremely smug and self-satisfied smirk in place as he idly wiped her slick from his mouth then licked it off his fingers. His gaze swept over her body, admiring how her flushed skin glowed this morning. Her legs were spread and her hair was fanned out in a wicked mess on the pillow behind her head.

Her blue eyes were watery and full of lust as she watched him gather her juices from his face and use them to stroke his seeping cock. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now, Darling? Wet and ready to be loved.”

Darcy had no words. Her throat was thick and she found that speaking was near impossible. She was just getting her breath back when he kissed his way up her body, praising her as he went. “You are a goddess, Darcy Lewis.” He wetly kissed her neck, his warm breath making her shiver.

Finally she managed to strangle out some words. They were breathy and a bit rough, but she got there. “Loki…get in me already.”

“As my lady commands.” He promised, curling a hand around her thigh and pulling his knees up so her legs could wrap around his waist.

Darcy felt every hot, thick inch of him slide into her center with ease until he was buried to the hilt. The pleasure was so overwhelming that Darcy felt like she couldn’t breathe. That position, where he reached that one spot. Where the tip of his cock pressed inside her so perfectly that all she could do was clutch his shoulders and whisper his name. He was so deep, and Darcy was thankful for the moment he gave her to adjust to the sensation of being filled.

She squirmed a bit, clenching her walls around him and reveling in the wanton sounds he made. Darcy looked into his eyes, their green depths overcome with pleasure. “Darcy…” he choked.

A shot of pride rolled through Darcy, encouraging her to keep up her movements. She lifted her hips, coaxing him to move. “Come on, Loki.” She begged, “Kiss me.”

He didn’t hesitate to do just that, his mouth slanting across hers. She parted her lips, welcoming the warm slide of his tongue against hers.

And then he started moving.

Tension built, starting from where they were joined and slowly spreading through her entire being. Waves of pleasure emanated from her core and she shook with the raw intensity of their fucking. Her nipples peeked, pressing up against his chest when he propped himself up on his elbows to allow more power behind his thrusts.

Darcy’s hands raked down his back, giving his ass a squeeze and holding urging him to get closer. His hips jerked at the unexpected contact and the added force made them both gasp. Loki moaned into her mouth, his kisses becoming sloppier as he increased his pace.

“Loki…” Darcy gasped when his head dropped to suck at the junction of her neck and jaw. “…oh fuck…Loki…”

“Come for me, Darcy.” He moaned, near pleading. He kissed her neck some more, indulging in the way her body clenched and tightened with every thrust he gave. “I need to feel you…”

His words were all she needed. He want for her was sexy enough to pull Darcy over the edge.

But it wasn’t really like falling.

No. Her climax was more like flying because no matter how hard he fucked her into the mattress and no matter how tightly they held each other, it didn’t change the fact that Loki was magic. He gave her the power to fly.

So, she came. She came so hard that her vision blurred and the only thing she was truly aware of was Loki pulsing inside of her, his body collapsing onto hers, their foreheads touching as they came down from their flight.

Darcy ran her fingers through his hair, kissing any part of him she could reach without moving too much. After several pecks to his cheeks and nose, Loki tilted his head to capture her lips in a leisurely slow embrace. Gently, as to not break their connection quite yet, Loki shifted them so Darcy could sprawl across his chest and he could trace patterns on the exquisite skin between her shoulder blades.

Of course, there wasn’t much of Darcy Lewis that couldn’t be described as exquisite.

At last, Darcy sighed lifting her head just a bit to smile at her lover. “Good morning.”

Loki grinned down at her, giving an honest, light chuckle. “Indeed it is, my love. Never in my life have I had such a fine awakening.”

His little mortal sat up, pulling herself up his body to kiss him softly. “You said that yesterday, Silvertongue.”

“Exactly.” He agreed, stroking her cheek. “Yesterday. But today is a new day and that,” he reached down to grab her thighs and pull her body flush against him, “was marvelous.”

Darcy wiggled her eyebrows. “I guess I’ll take that compliment. You were pretty good too.”

“’Pretty good…?’” Loki questioned, lazily brushing his fingers down her spine. “The lady doth insult me. I shall strive to do better next time. Truly my performance is higher classified than 'pretty good'.”

“Hmm.” She hummed against his lips, “You know full well that you’re perfect.”

His brows came together, palms flattening on the small of her back. He couldn’t bring himself to pull away. “Am I?”

Darcy sensed his change of tone silenced all his doubts with a heated, passionate kiss.  “Yeah. You are.” She sat up, taking his hands and guiding them up her body. “The way you make me feel…” his palms cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples and he felt himself getting hard again. “This that we have…” she bit her lip as she let go of one of Loki’s hands to take his length and rub it against her folds, still slick with their come. “...it’s perfect.”

“Darcy…” he lost his words somewhere in her teasing.

Finally, she relented, leaning back on his thigh and lifting her hips to take him in. “You are perfect.” She reminded him, her achingly slow pace making his toes curl and his heart race. “And I wouldn’t want you any other way.” she gasped when he suddenly sat up and pulled her pink tipped breast into his mouth. 

"I'm revising my previous statement." she said, head rolling back as she maintained her steady pace above him. "I want you every way. Every way you'll let me have you."

Loki shook his head, disbelieving that he, of all the sentient creatures in the Nine Realms, Darcy Lewis was his.

"I am yours, Darcy." he promised, locking his arms around her as they rocked their bodies together, finding a certain pleasure in the other; a kind of bliss that was the stuff of fairy tales and lover’s dreams. They came together, allowing themselves to get caught up in each other, both truly unaware of anything happening outside their bed. 

And, if only for that moment , they were perfect. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me.  
> Okay, look at me, I'm beautiful. I understand the need. *flips hair*
> 
> But seriously now, I'm so sorry. I just...needed some romantic love and tasertricks sexytimes and this happened.  
> I was complaining to [ AliceMorte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorte/pseuds/AliceMorte) on tumblr about how frustrated I was with my WIP. The slow burn is actually killing me. It's the slowest burn in the history of burning. I have to make people grow up and fall in love and stuff. 
> 
> Alice was like "Q, dude, calm down. You're fic is just plot-blocking."  
> And she introduced to me the idea of plot-blocking. It's when you're fanfic plot purposefully blocks you from writing smut.  
> Alice continued to be a good and patient friend by suggesting that I "write some smut so I do not become a smuttually frustrated pufferfish"
> 
> okay, those weren't her exact words, but it was something like that. The word "pufferfish" was used.  
> So, I promised her I'd write this fic. It is written. Consider it smut practice.


End file.
